Warm
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It's been a long day, and instead of making dinner, Nanami falls asleep. Of course Sorata can't just leave her there. (Special short story).


**Many months ago, I reached 1000 followers on tumblr, and so I told everyone I'd write a very short fanfic about any couple people submitted to me, even if I didn't support it. (I always supported Sorata and Mashiro together, but Nanami would be pretty great with him and I could see them making a nice couple, too). Even though I'm a full Mashiro supporter, I love Nanami as well, so enjoy this little thing I wrote for them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo.**

* * *

Warm

Sorata, Nanami and Mashiro all arrived home at Sakurasou after a long, tiring day at school.

They had all had several exams that exhausted them mentally, and then on their walk home, the road they normally took had been closed off completely due to an accident, so they had to take a detour down and entirely different block. Altogether, it took them twice as long to get home as it normally did.

"I'll go make dinner." Sorata groaned as the three of them removed their shoes.

"No need." Mashiro mumbled. "I'm going to bed."

"Eh? Don't you need to shower?" Sorata asked.

"I can do that tomorrow."

"What about changing clothes?"

"I can sleep in this."

"Really?" Nanami sounded unconvinced. "Wouldn't that be uncomfortable? Plus you don't want your uniform to get messy."

Mashiro gave a thumbs up. "No problem."

"You should at least eat." Nanami replied. "You haven't had anything since lunch."

"I can eat tomorrow."

Obviously, there was nothing the other two could say to change Mashiro's mind, so they decided to let her go off on her own to her room.

"I wonder if she'll be okay..." Nanami murmured.

"She'll be fine." Sorata reassured. "And if she's not, we can just sue the school and the town."

"...Somehow that sounds a little scary, Kanda-kun."

Sorata and Nanami then went into the kitchen.

"I was going to reheat some of last night's curry." Nanami said.

"Ah, okay. Then I'll change and wash up while I wait." Sorata announced before taking his leave.

It took him about ten minutes to change into his sleepwear and shower, and by then he imagined Nanami would be finished in the kitchen. But when he went back into the hallway, he could smell the unmistakable scent of something burning.

Rushing into the kitchen he called out, "Aoyama, what's-?" But he cut off when he saw her.

Nanami was seated at the table with her arms folded and her head resting on them; obviously she had fallen asleep while waiting for her food to heat.

"Geez, talk about dangerous." Sorata quickly turned off the oven and extracted the now-inedible food. "Oh well. Guess she can't exactly eat it anyway."

Sorata recalled the several other times he had seen her fall asleep in the same spot. He usually felt the urge to get her a blanket, and sometimes he had even covered her with one, but most of the times she had woken in a fluster.

But this time, Sorata just felt so bad for her. She had had an extremely long day, but unlike himself and Mashiro, Nanami had to work the next day as well.

Although he obviously could not change her into more comfortable clothes than her school uniform, he could at least move her someplace more pleasant.

"Oy. Aoyama." He placed a hand on her shoulder, which he noted to be very stiff and shook her gently. "You should go to your room. You'll get sick if you sleep out here."

But unlike all the other times, Nanami did not jump awake, but continued to breathe evenly.

"Geez..." he sighed. But then he clenched his fist determinedly, resolved to see it through.

He pulled her chair out and clumsily managed to somehow get her onto his back, locking her legs in place with his arms.

Nanami's cheek rested against his shoulder, and he could hear her soft breathing. Her warmth was extremely comforting, and he could clearly feel her steady heartbeat as he quietly carried her to the stairs, praying none of the other residents would see him.

Luckily, he made it to her room undisturbed and apologized before going into her room uninvited. It was very neat and spacious, much more so than Mashiro's tar pit of a room where anyone but her could barely move.

Sorata stopped by Nanami's bed and ever so carefully laid her down on her back. He moved her a bit and rested her head on her pillow before pulling a blanket up to her chest.

Nanami stirred slightly and mumbled something inaudible in her sleep, and Sorata noticed she was shaking a little. He found her hand and clasped it in his own for a moment until his warmth had been shared effectively and she was still.

As he let go of her hand, Sorata smiled before turning toward the door.

"Kanda..." she murmured his name, and he looked back over his shoulder. "Thank ya..." There was a small smile on Nanami's lips as well.

Sorata wondered if she was dreaming, or if she was conscious. But a second later she was breathing deeply again.

Sorata closed the door behind him as he stepped out.

"Sleep well, Aoyama."

* * *

**A/N: This one was a bit cuter than my other Sorata/Nanami one, so I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
